


Cofy

by Coral_and_Pizza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral_and_Pizza/pseuds/Coral_and_Pizza
Summary: Kanaya and Rose go to McDonald's and Starbucks.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 7





	Cofy

**Author's Note:**

> boi idk what this is. i haven't even finished homestuck, i wrote this as a challenge, so this is probably very out of character. it doesn't even really have a plot (sorry). mainly posting so my friends can read it :)

“So If You Are Hungry, You Can Just Go To A...Shop And Eat?” Kanaya tipped her head to the side, her amber eyes quizzical.

“Yes, that’s how it works,” said Rose. “For example, one could go to McDonald’s and purchase a burger, or a fizzy drink.”

“Can I—We?” Kanaya was practically bouncing in excitement. Rose smiled and readily assented, and was swiftly dragged through the infamous golden arches by Kanaya. “Do We Utilise The…” Kanaya paused, trying to describe the large screens in the dim, low-ceilinged establishment. “Those Things?”

Rose nodded as she walked over to one and began tapping out her order. “You call them screens,” she said.

“I See. I Thought You Might Have Had A Different Name For Them,” explained Kanaya hastily. She took Rose’s hand in hers, fingers absentmindedly tapping her knuckles as she watched the screen.

“What do you want?” Rose looked up at Kanaya, her heart rate increasing ever so slightly as she studied the slight curl of her hair. Kanaya stared at Rose, puzzled, until she clarified that she was talking about food.

“Oh! A Burger Would Be Good. One With The Strange Orange Substance.” Rose dutifully added a cheeseburger to the order and completed the transaction. The pair walked over to wait for their number to be called.

“Do Many Shops Serve Food And Drink?” Kanaya asked, looking straight into Rose’s eyes. Rose stared back at her for a moment. Kanaya had the most disconcerting habit of maintaining unbroken eye contact when talking to people, and Rose could have sworn she was being hypnotised.

“Rose?”

She blinked suddenly. “Yes, many do, although each place has some variations.”

“Number 68!” Rose and Kanaya walked up to the counter. “Ketchup?” The woman at the counter raised one scarily thin eyebrow as she looked Kanaya up and down.

“Yes. Thank you,” said Rose icily, and the pair made their way upstairs.

“What Is The Ketchup For?” Kanaya asked between bites of the cheeseburger.

“It’s a condiment, you dip food in it. Like this,” she said, holding a fry up.

Kanaya stared thoughtfully at the little tub. “Do You _Have_ To Dip Food In It?”

“Well, no. You could squirt it—” Rose broke off as Kanaya stuck her finger straight into the ketchup and licked it clean. She laughed slightly and willed herself not to go red. “That’s one way to do it, I guess,” she muttered.

Rose observed Kanaya surreptitiously as she ate her own burger. It was strange how life turned out. Before, the most interesting thing she’d do would be making snide remarks at her mother via their fridge. She couldn’t have seen herself going on a date with a girl—and a grey one at that—but here she was, heart fluttery over the dorky, wild-haired person in front of her.

Her fashion sense was kind of lacking though. Kanaya looked a lot like those grinning people in company t-shirts. The ones you see on the street and zig-zag past them, like they are wild animals to be evaded. T-shirts and skirts were Kanaya’s default look, and Rose supposed she looked alright, but it was a bit boring.

“Are We Waiting For Something?”

Kanaya’s voice broke gently into Rose's lollygagging. Rose blinked and squinted in vague bewilderment. She was a little tired (hence the daydreaming), but the outing was too enjoyable to cut short...although, if it ended at her house… “Oh, you’re done. Nope, let’s go.” The pair got up and Rose stifled a laugh as Kanaya unfolded her legs from under the table. Being tall seemed to be more trouble than it was worth.

As they left the McDonald’s and strolled lazily around town, Kanaya resumed her inquiries. “Do All Shops Sell The Same Things?”

Rose stopped in her tracks. Now that Kanaya mentioned it, they mostly did. Hooray for capitalism. “Yes, a lot of the items sold are the same with small differences.”

Kanaya appeared to mull over this, one hand tugging at a lock of her short dark hair. “Can We Visit That Shop?” She pointed over at the new Starbucks.

Rose shrugged. Coffee might wake her up. “Sure.”

“There Are None Of Those Things Here,” remarked Kanaya, looking around the coffee shop.

“Hm?” Rose’s head was half buried in her bag, looking for her wallet.

“Screens,” said Kanaya triumphantly, having remembered the correct term.

“No, you have to order at the counter,” mumbled Rose.

Kanaya looked thoughtfully across the shop. She walked purposefully up to the counter and looked expectantly at the barista. “Can I Get A Burger, Please?”

The barista, who had the sleekest quiff in existence and looked like every tween girl’s wet dream, chuckled and called to Rose. “I think your friend needs a bit of help here,” he said, flashing a blindingly white smile.

Rose looked up and blushed. “Oh.”

Turning to Kanaya, she laughed. “You order coffee here, birdbrain.”

The barista pointed up at the blackboards behind him. Kanaya peered at them and looked back at Rose. “Are Espressos Any Good?”

“Yup,” said Rose, finally locating her wallet.

“Can I Have Two Espressos, Please? Rose Will Pay.” The barista obliged and began making the drinks.

Rose walked over to Kanaya. “Why do you want a second burger, anyway?”

“To Compare—You Said Different Shops Have Variations.”

“Oh. Right,” said Rose, amused. It was a valid mistake, and a funny one too. Plus, the barista wasn’t a jerk, he didn't seem to be judging them like the McDonald's woman.

The barista looked expectantly at them and Rose went to get the drinks and pay. On her return she handed one to Kanaya. “It’s kind of bitter, but enjoy.”

Kanaya frowned at the drink. “It Smells Nice,” she said hesitantly.

As she took a sip, Rose eyed her. No way would Kanaya like coffee. She was definitely more of a tea person, despite looking like a vampire.

Kanaya set down the cup on the table where they were sitting. “It’s Not Great. You Can Have It If You Want,” she offered.

Rose accepted and downed it in one go.

“Impressive. Why Do You Like It?” said Kanaya, looking slightly concerned.

“It wakes me up.” Rose paused and took a breath. “So, do you want to come back to my place?”

“Sure. Shall I Carry You, Since You're Tired?” Kanaya grinned mischievously at Rose, who laughed.

"No need, I'll stay awake for you," she smiled shyly.

The pair got up together and they left, Rose pressed as close as she could to Kanaya, her arm around her waist.


End file.
